galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric provides Spear guns
Eric provides Spearguns "I think I would love diving and hunting fish, but girls are not allowed to do that or own a spear gun . Could you buy one for me at Nils Supplies and show me how it's used? Nils won't think twice if a guy buys one." Hedda said. "I would also like to learn how to use a harpoon. I have access to a flier that we use to go to my Uncles rock. It has a secluded overhang which would block anyone from spying on us. So far it is unimproved as he lacks the money to build his burg. No one but my family is allowed there." "Harpoons come in lots of sizes and varieties. Usually quite expensive, but I got a few different models stashed away at Uncle Hogun's Boatshed. No need to buy one from Nils." Elnna said. "Do you have a Cape town 313 or something like that?" "You sure made yourself knowledgeable, Cape towns are not bad, but they are made by an off-world company and only as good as most stuff from off-world. When it comes to harpoons and spear guns you want something that works in our cold oceans. The mist and moisture can quickly freeze the mechanized parts outside the water, and your gun won't operate when you go back underwater until completely unfrozen. That could be as long as 30 minutes. I have a Friesenheim Trishot I gladly give you, made by the Friesenheim clan . They also make the Slayers , and you can rely on both of these guns." She sighed, "All a girl can do is look up items in catalogs. Where would we get such experience?" She looked at me out of her blue eyes framed with thick black mascara and long lashes, and I could not shake the feeling that I knew her. Perhaps I stared a little too long as she said, "It's the mascara, want to see how it looks on you?" Before I could answer her, she unfolded her Make-Uppe r and placed it over my face. Sif got caught in the spirit and placed the red wig on me. "There you go, now you look like Elnna's twin sister!" I found the look exotic and combined with the black PVC face mask very mysterious. I forgot all about Elnna and that strange feeling of deja vu when I looked in her eyes. The girls decided to purchase not accepting my offer of the spearguns. So I brought the girls spear guns and explained to them how they worked. I did on-hands training of dry-firing and reloading with each of them until I felt they at least understood the routine. I showed them the difference between the tips used on the spears. Going over the care one needs to exercise when handling the explosive tipped spears use for the larger fish. All four girls were eager to become decent swimmers but would elect to go o the mall almost every time I offered to supervise their swimming exercises. It appeared to me they spend far too much time at the mall. They still needed to learn how to be underwater and to return in slow stages from deep dives and not swim directly to the surface without pausing. I had my hands full keeping them below and explain to them in hand signals that rapid decompression was quite dangerous, even though we did not use our lungs directly. They were starting to make headway in the surfacing routine, but somehow we never were able to arrange another trip to the island or do any training again, and I was too absorbed being Freya to notice it. Category:Misc.